Spirit Slayer
by celestial-whisp
Summary: Lucy is normally so useless, but one day that changes. Struck with a new type of Slayer magic, and a new troublesome, destructive boyfriend. With a demon-matchmaker stalking her every move, her life has become hectic. / Mature themes, swearing and innuendos. gotta love me some. c: (Rated T: be mature about it guys.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: FAIRY TAIL BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA**

Lucy felt a pang of uselessness. Another job, her being kidnapped, being saved by the others in Team Natsu, getting half the reward after destroying the town. She relied so much on her celestial spirits, and even when she needed them most they couldn't come out on just will. She needed to learn another magic.

She was walking through the park, a lump in the back of her throat when she was hit with a bright blast. Pain racked her body, her magical energy depleting then coming back to her, then a soft, warm tingling sensation run throughout her system.

Groaning, she passed out, utterly exhausted.

"Luce. Luce. Luce." Lucy awoke to hands shaking her, and a worried Natsu standing over her. They were in the guild's infirmatory, alone, and she realised yet again she had to be saved. There were faint tear marks on his cheeks, and seeing her eyes flutter open made him visibly brighten.

"Lucy!" Happy cried, flying over and hugging her. "We thought you were dead!" Lucy hugged the cat in return, moving over so Natsu could sit down on the bed with her.

"Yeah." he mumbled, voice slightly cracking, he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I just passed out. I'm here now." She said, smiling softly, gaze softening at Happy's sad expression changing to happy, like his name. "But the weirdest thing happened-"

"Lucy!" Suddenly, the entire guild burst into the infirmatory, surprising the celestial spirit wizard and dragon slayer.

After Lucy told everyone how and why she passed out, Makarov stood up and cleared his throat, presumably for attention.

"Lucy, you've been diagnosed with an abundancy of magic power. It sparked something within you, and we have no reason to doubt that you have dipped into a new type of magic." Everyone cocked their heads to the side, surprise glittering in their eyes. Mira nodded.

"Yes. We, at first believed it was some type of slayer magic, such as god or demon, as they can be transmitted," Mira said, smirking at Natsu and Lucy. "But who knows, even a kiss could transmit dragon slayer magic."

The pair blushed, and Lisanna grinned with her sister. Mira continued to speak. "Aside from that, we conducted a few tests, to see if you had any dragon, demon or god slayer magic in your system. The test results came back negative for all of them, but it said there was still some type of slayer magic.

"After a few minutes of research," everyone turned to Levy, who squirmed under their gazes, "We found there is another type of slayer magic. Spirit slayer. There is a recorded four, now five with you, but those four are powerful.

"Spirit slayer magic is not taught by a spirit, it has to be taught to the user by celestial spirits or other slayer mages. It can be dragon, god, or demon slayers, because though your magic differs, it has the same concept."

Mirajane smiled at Lucy as she finished talking, her blue eyes twinkling with mischief. She bent down to the blonde mage's ear, whispering, "So you and Natsu can train together."

"Mirajane!" She wailed, slightly fed up with everyone constantly trying to put the two together. It was no secret that Lucy maybe-sorta-kinda-liked him, and that he was her best friend, but it still got annoying. Especially since the 'oh-so-dense-idiot' wasn't as stupid as everyone thought, because he knew Lucy's little secret.

Though, he never acted or said it, he liked her as well.

As Lucy walked back to her apartment, she began to wonder about her relationship with the pink-haired boy. Really, she didn't understand it herself. Why does she like him so much? How did she even fall for him? He was walking with her, having suddenly become quite protective of the blonde.

He turned to look her way, and caught her eyes, and she felt a rising heat in her cheeks. She hadn't noticed how he had closed the large gap between them, or come to stand right next to her, but she was glad. Then what happened next left Lucy both happy and surprised.

He picked up the blonde, placing her on his back, in a single, swift motion.

"Hey, p-put me down!" Lucy squeaked, not struggling against the grip he had on her.

"Nope." He grinned, feeling his heart race, but tried to ignore it as much as he could. When he picked her up, it was to cover for the fact he was going to kiss her, but he didn't know what he would do or say afterwards. The blonde leaned forward a little bit, hands wrapping lightly around his neck for safety reasons as he walked along at a steady pace.

Her head rested against his back, her arms tightening around his neck. They reached the front door of her apartment, but Natsu grinned, having other things in store. He tightened his grip on her, then in a single leap jumped through her window.

She squealed as he fell in, him having flipped around somehow and landed on his back, so now she was sitting on his stomach. She clung to him for dear life, praying she'd never, ever have to do that again. Absent-mindedly, he sat up slowly, hugging Lucy to his chest.

"Please, don't ever do that again." She whimpered, and he felt bad about scaring her this badly. So, he did the only thing he thought was right at this moment. He brought her chin up, so she faced him, and he kissed her.

The kiss was soft, with a lot of emotion in it, and Lucy was the first to break away. However, before she could slap him, or say anything, he spoke softly.

"I'm sorry, Luce." She smiled, her terrors chased away by the single kiss. She hugged him again, except it was not out of fear.

"It's okay." She mumbled back, blushing lightly as happiness danced in her eyes.

"I love you, Lucy." He felt her shift, as she looked towards him.

"I love you too, Natsu." His chest felt like it was going to burst from happiness. Of course he always knew, just hearing the words from her mouth reassured him. He hadn't even thought about what he just did, realising it was probably both's first kiss.

She pulled him in for another, and he obliged happily, softly biting Lucy's lower lip. She suddenly shivered from the open window, and pulled away with a soft, _I'll be back._ He now lay on her bed next to her, cuddling her to himself firmly. His hot breath on the back of her neck made her shudder lightly and press closer to him.

Lucy felt him move a little, then the warm feeling of something around her neck surprised her. Flipping around to face him, he pulled her in for another kiss with his scarf. Natsu began to nibble on Lucy's lower lip once more, fangs scraping it softly and producing a soft moan from the celestial spirit user.

All news about her having a second magic forgotten, the two shared a rather.. passionate, you could say, night.

Lucy awoke the next morning, Natsu cuddling her really close to himself. For a brief moment, she forgot the previous night, and was about to kick him out when something tingled on her neck. Everything came flooding back, and she blushed, looking down at her naked self.

"Natsu." The wizard whispered, having flipped around so she was nestled into his chest. "Natsu, wake up." His eyes opened weakly, noticing his grip around her, he smiled.

"Hey Luce." he mumbled, burying his face into her soft, blonde hair. He fell straight back to sleep, and she sighed, feeling worn out herself. The guild could do without them for awhile, could they not? She sank back into sleep, the tingling on her neck fading as she re-entered dreamland.

Natsu stirred briefly afterwards, sunlight streaming into the room.

"Shit." he cursed, softly shaking Lucy. "Wake up," he whispered, looking around. "Otherwise everyone will suspect something's up and find us like this." The blonde wizard groaned, opening her brown eyes with a soft sigh accompanying as she sat up. She didn't even care she was naked at that moment, still groggy with sleep.

She stood, shuffling towards her bathroom to turn on the bath. She stepped in, and sat down, her boyfriend - or, she thought - settling on the otherside of the bath. He moved forward a bit, fingers tracing the same spot that had been tingling before. Him touching it made a flame of pleasure spread throughout her body.

"Wow." he murmured, kissing her and then getting up. Natsu grabbed _her_ towels, much to her dislike but he promised he'd get some more for her. He returned back a few minutes later, two soft-looking sky blue ones in his hands. He had his normal clothing back on, and his hair dripped with water.

She took them, wrapping one around herself and the other around her hair, before moving to find some clothing. Natsu disappeared for a little bit to let her dress, and she smiled while thinking of the pinkette. Muscular arms gripped her around the waist, and familiar hot lips planted a kiss on her neck, on the tingling spot.

She rubbed the spot with her hand, confused about it. Natsu chuckled at her, rummaging around for a mirror. When he found one, speckled with eye shadow, he showed her the small flame mark on her neck. When she looked even more confused, he decided to explain.

"It's my mark. It basically means you're mine, Luce. Nobody can steal you from me. Nobody."

"Won't everyone see it?" She questioned, running her own fingers over the delicate marking.

"No. Only other dragon slayers. But normally, they don't say anything." Giving her a last affectionate nuzzle, the dragon slayer grabbed her hand, actually exiting through the door, pulling her after him to the guild.

Everyone seemed a little suspicious of the two as they entered, Mirajane and Lisanna actually squealing behind the bar. Gray narrowed his eyes at Natsu.

"What took you so long?" the ice-make wizard asked, for some reason not shaking Juvia off his arm like he usually would. Probably found out it was stupid to try.

"Lucy here," Natsu began, nudging Lucy lightly in the ribs with his elbow to say, _play along!_ , "Wouldn't wake up so I went and checked on her. Sure enough, she was out cold, and took forever to get ready." Lucy huffed an indignant sigh, but stayed silent on that matter.

"So why is your hair dripping wet?" Juvia asked curiously, noticing her element drip off the spikey tufts of hair.

"She splashed me when I went in to see if she died in the bath." Now _that_ sounded believable. Mira and Lisanna basically starting sobbing behind the counter, buying Natsu's story completely and believing that their ship hadn't finally hooked up.

Gajeel shot a grin at Natsu, noticing the intricate mark on bunny-girl's neck. He stayed silent, knowing full well nobody would believe him if he told them that he had actually spent the night with her, doing rather... passionate things. The author doesn't want to go into detail.

Gajeel looked at Levy, who of course had her nose buried in a book. He sighed.

"Levy, do you ever not read?" He questioned the bluenette, who promptly turned to him and grinned.

"Sometimes." She marked her page, put her book down and stared off into space. She got up, and sat next to Gajeel, whispering in his ear so only he would hear.

"Something about his story doesn't make sense." Levy whispered, looking around. Her soft breath on his ear tingled a little bit, making his body shiver inwardly.

"Levy, I don't know if Lucy'll tell you this or not, but that story isn't true. At all."

"Hmm?" She inquired, confused.

He whispered about the mark on her neck, what it meant and how it got there.

Her eyes widened, and contracted back to normal, biting her lip not to squeal.

"Wow." She breathed, surprised. "I won't say anything."

"You better not, shrimp." Gajeel said gruffly, looking around for any prying eyes/ears. "It's my ass on the line here. Salamander would beat me senseless if he knew I told you." She giggled softly, resting her head on his shoulder. He stiffened a little, not used to affection, but let it slip.

Mirajane pursed her lips, sighing. Lisanna was off, trying to successfully get Natsu and Lucy together, not knowing they already were. She wondered what made Lisanna get over her childhood crush on the fire dragon slayer, but didn't question it. Maybe it was when Bixlow started paying her attention.

Makarov stood on the stage, clearing his throat loudly.

"Listen up, brats! We are going on vacation soon!" Cheers rippled throughout the guild. A devilish smirk had imprinted itself on the Strauss sister's faces. Lisanna could be sary.

"We are going to someplace some of you will know. It's warm, romantic, fun, adventurous but all will be revealed in due time. You can all thank the Strauss siblings and the Rajinshuu for this amazing oppurtunity." He grinned, as everyone began chatting.

Mira stepped up. "Oh, we'll be leaving in about... Three days time. So get everything together, and come looking your best!" A special list was handed out for everyone, of things you absolutely needed to bring, alongside everything else.

So there it began. The wild plans of demon matchmaker siblings, Lisanna and Mira had been set into action. With the help of their respective 'slightly closer then friend' people in Raijinshuu.

 **ahh first fairy tail fanfic am absolutely pumped for it. I'm realising the next chapter soon, ciao~**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy groaned, turning around to bury herself into Natsu's scarf that was wrapped around his neck. He blinked, remembering what today was.

"We go on vacation today." he whispered to her, sitting up. She tugged on his scarf a little bit, trying to force him back down, but all she did was pull it off. She wrapped it around her neck, getting up and moving about.

Natsu had brought his bags of stuff over, just in case he ended up sleeping over at Lucy's, and it was a good thing. Lucy looked fine, so she just got dressed, forgetting to take off the dragon slayer's scarf. She grabbed her own stuff, grabbed her cup of coffee Natsu had so kindly made for her, and hurried towards the guild.

As the pair arrived, almost instantly everyone's attention was drawn to the scarf wrapped around Lucy's neck. She blushed, cursing herself for forgetting to take it off. Instead, she kept it on, taking the questions, dropping her stuff with everyone else's and sitting at the bar.

"So, Lucy. You gonna tell us why you're wearing Natsu's scarf?" Mira asked, smirking devilishly at Lucy.

"I was cold." she muttered in defence, hoping, praying for Mira to quit her interrogation. Just then, a pair of arms wrapped around the white-haired wizard's waist, surprising her.

"Laxus!" she half-whispered half-shouted. Everyone was watching the fight between Gray, Natsu, Gajeel and Erza, too absorbed to ignore the cute scene that Lucy was watching.

Thank god. She thought mildly, watching as he embarrassed her with kisses. Lucy grinned.

"So, miss match-maker. I don't need to be a matchmaker to tell something's going on between you two." She wore the same scary smirk as Mira, and for once the bartender felt scared.

"Oi, Blondie. Leave my girlfriend alone." Mira blushed immensely at the lightning wielders comment, her face taking the same embarrassed look of anyone she's ever teased. The blonde celestial mage just smirked at the two, hoping it would work out. After all, they were both really powerful.

Lucy squealed under her breath, more for Laxus to hear, "Miraxus babies!" Laxus chuckled, looking forward as his grandfather came out to talk once more. He released his girlfriend, slinging an arm oh-so-casually over her shoulder.

"Brats, today we leave. We are going by car," he cast a wary glance at Natsu and Gajeel, "in lots of 12." Lucy quirked an eyebrow up, getting up as he told them to get their stuff. Makarov continued to speak, "In the first car will be myself, Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Carla, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Romeo, Gajeel, Levy, Pantherlily, Bixlow and Lisanna."

(A/N: The exceeds don't need actual seats. They can rest on laps, sit on heads or float.)

They picked up their stuff and got in the first car. Mirajane read out the second car.

"It will be myself, Laxus, Elfman, Evergreen, Bisca, Alzack, Asuka, Max.." she continued, until the three cars supplied were filled. The Fairy Tail guild set off, all their stuff packed in the cars.

While in the car, seats were assigned by Lisanna and Master. It was in rows of two, the car looking a bit like a bus. Oh well.

Driver's seat/passenger- Makarov, Erza

First seat- Natsu, Lucy & Happy

Second- Romeo, Wendy & Carla

Third- Gajeel, Levy & Pantherlily

Fourth- Gray, Juvia ( a lot of protesting there )

Fifth- Lisanna, Bixlow

The car sped towards their destination, Makarov proving to be a very reckless driver, almost crashing them into a tree at some point. Natsu and Lucy had a pleasant conversation, and while everyone dozed off but Master, who couldn't care at the moment, they even shared a kiss, before abruptly breaking apart as Lisanna stirred.

Really, the couples in the seats look like they were in relationships. Natsu and Lucy openly showed it, still looking slightly innocent, while others like Lisanna and Bixlow were hesitant. Levy cuddled Gajeel's arm, much to his tiny, not-even-there resentment, Wendy and Romeo being extremely innocent with just simple her laying on his shoulder.

Though resistant, Gray ran his fingers through Juvia's hair, who was out cold.

As they arrived, Lucy's eyes widened in shock. She walked close to Natsu, to cover for the fact they were holding hands, and almost looked like a little kid. Must be contagious, because soon the pinkette was acting the same. The master tsked, forcing the two to unlink hands and help unpack everything into the resort.

The resort was a large place about a five minute walk from a beautiful, romantic beach. An amusement park was a 10 minute drive from the resort, filled with rides, confectionary stands and amusement stalls. The resort itself was massive, being a good 30-40 stories tall, with very large rooms.

Many pools were dotted around the place they'd be staying for three weeks, all with crystal clear waters and kids splashing in it.

"Wow." Was the resounding breath through everyone.

Everyone was in the pool, enjoying themselves. Juvia had turned into water, attacking her 'Gray-sama' with playful, gentle hits, and Natsu was splashing Lucy with water surprisingly gently. She giggled, defending herself with her arms in front of her face. The blonde dove underwater, reappearing behind him with a smirk. "Come to my room."

(A/N: Room arrangements-

Two actual main rooms, so one for boys, other for girls.

There's enough rooms for everyone to have their own.)

Natsu nodded, she escaping without being noticed and him excusing himself, Happy staying with everyone. Putting a towel around his soaked body, he began to dry himself enough to get back up to the rooms.

(A/N: There's a massive main room with a living room, kitchen, second living room, study and a storage closet. There's an upstairs with all the bedrooms and whatnot.)

He walked up stairs, opening the door to the room Lucy stayed in. In there was a sort-of living room thing, a bedroom and a bathroom. He dropped his towel in the bathroom, walking back over to the bedroom where Lucy obviously was.

She was in her normal outfit, a sly grin on her face.

"I just thought, because nobody's here, we could have a little bit of fun..." she whispered, and you didn't have to ask him twice.

An hour later, they finished their 'activities'. Everyone normally came in the girls room, so there was no suspicion. There was two double beds in the room, and currently the two were cuddling in Lucy's one watching some boring movie. The two were more engrossed in flirting, but at the found of the door opening, talking, then closing, Natsu stood up.

"Sorry babe." he whispered, leaning down and kissing Lucy quickly before heading downstairs. Lucy sighed, wondering when they would make it official. Then again, everyone would squeal, ask for details and demand 'Nalu' babies.

Taking a deep breath, she stood, realizing Natsu left his scarf in the room. She put it back on herself, deciding to tell everyone on a few conditions.

Slipping downstairs unnoticed, she went up behind Natsu who was on the couch with everyone else, putting a finger to her lips to signal, stay quiet or I will kill you. She walked in the comical fashion of tip-toeing, although his laughter would've masked her steps, she couldn't risk it.

1...

2...

3...!

Everyone seemed to be counting at this point. Mirajane especially. Lucy placed her hands on the unaware boys shoulders.

"Ah! Luceeee!" he whined, turning to face her. "What was that forrrrrrrr?" She giggled and sat in the space next to him, an unrecognisable smile on her face. She whispered her plan into Natsu's ear, and he just turned to her, nodding.

"Mira, before you start freaking out," Lucy began shooting a wary glance at her. She stayed freakishly quiet, as did everyone else.

"We have something to tell you." Natsu spoke this time, looking down at the floor . He felt a rising heat in his cheeks, and realised he didn't have his scarf to hide his face behind. It was with Lucy, instead. But he didn't mind.

"There's three conditions. One, you can't squeal. Two, you can't scream anything stupid. Three, I swear to god Mira don't force us to do anything." Lucy emphasized 'anything' to show her point. She didn't want the demon to force them in a closet, or do really embarrassing things.

Natsu pulled Lucy closer to him, smiling. "We're in a relationship." he said happily, only to be met with silence.

Everyone is processing.

.

.

.

.

WHAT!?

Mirajane was the loudest by far. Her voice trembled when she spoke. "H-How long? H-how long has this been happening?" Natsu cuddled Lucy to himself, grinning wildly.

"Three days." Lucy murmured from being crushed to a warm body. She didn't feel the need to move, but he could be gentler, couldn't he? She let out an almost silent soft groan, heard by Natsu and Gajeel.

Oops. The pinkette thought, realising how tight his grip on her was. He loosened his grip, planting a kiss in her hair before she made herself completely comfortable. Mirajane stood up, fuming.

"You mean to tell me, on the day you two came in extremely late, you were actually together doing it?" The demon woman asked, looking shocked.

Lucy squeaked, her face turning red. "For gods sakes Mira!" she lied, not wanting to dip into the two's personal life.

"No, Mira. Even if we did, why would we tell you?!" Natsu finished, forcing the rising heat off his face. Gajeel and Levy just watched with amused faces, knowing the total opposite, with his arm just oh-so-casually strung over her petite shoulders.

They stayed silent about the matter, thinking the quarrel between Natsu & Lucy vs. Mirajane was hilarious. Thank god Lisanna wasn't there.

"What?!" Mira screamed, making Lucy flinch. "You haven't tried making nalu babies yet!? I'm- I'm.. I'-"

"Mira. Stop." Laxus muttered, thinking it was enough. He threw the white-haired girl over his shoulder, walking upstairs into the room they shared. Lucy breathed a sigh of relief, knowing the people left in the room weren't as psychotic as her.

"Juvia wants to know how ex-love rival and Natsu got together." The water mage asked, clinging to her precious Gray for dear life.

"Juvia, you can call me by my normal name, you know. And as to why.. umm.." She grinned sheepishly, nudging Natsu a little harder than she intended in the ribs.

"Ow, Luce!" he cried sharply, but he got what she meant. "Not answering. Nope."

"Hmm, I'm guessing flame brain did something stupid, fucked up then declared his love for her."

"What was that, ice princess? You've been doing something stupid for awhile now."

"What's that?"

"Ignoring someone who has done nothing but care for you." Natsu replied, narrowing his onyx eyes. With that, Gray promptly took off, stalking down the halls to the beach. He would need to calm down, but Juvia followed after him in a panic.

"Time will tell with those two." Gajeel sighed, not believing Natsu of all people had managed to hook up, and get someone to love him before he did. He wasn't that shitty of a person, was he? He didn't think so.

"Levy," he whispered to the girl who stood beside him. "Am I a shitty person?" He just wanted to be sure.

"Nope." she muttered back, looking up at him with worried eyes. "No," she said once again. "Why? Is it because Natsu found someone before you?" Gajeel snorted.

"Uhh.." he didn't know whether to admit the truth, that yes, he was annoyed, and he just wanted to make sure not everyone found him to be bad. "I guess so. But bunny-gi- I mean Lucy has given hints for awhile. Really, it was obvious." She giggled quietly.

"Yeah, Lu-chan has, hasn't she?"

Down at the beach

"Gray-sama! Stop, wait for Juvia!" She cried out, running after him. He was muttering something about how stupid Natsu was, even though he himself knew it was true. He had tried hard, so hard to ignore the growing feelings. But it was impossible. All those times of utter rejection, ignorance and distance keeping was him not being able to deal with it.

To deal with feelings.

Gray sat down, drawing with a finger in the wet sand. Juvia sighed, coming up behind him.

"Gray… Juvia just wants to say that she doesn't want to pressure you into anything. I don't think Natsu meant anything like that either." It was weird to hear his name said normally from her mouth. It made his heart ache, just knowing that he hadn't been pressured. He had just been lying.

"No.. I'm.. Sorry.." Gray croaked, turning to her and crying into her chest. "I'm sorry, Juvia. All I've done is ignore you, and reject you, but you still try. You still care for me.. Fuck, I'm such a bad person…" he muttered, tears still trailing down his face, and Juvia hugged him.

"It's not your fault, Gray." she murmured, feeling depressed seeing the one she loved so… destroyed. Gray looked up, slightly smiling.

"Thank you, Juvia.." he whispered, hugging her like a normal person, making her blush in surprise.

"Ahh.. Um, Juvia doesn't think Gray is feeling well.." He smiled at her.

"Nope, I'm perfectly fine."

They spent a while playing in the sand and laughing at each other before heading back, the previous feelings of sadness washing away with the waves that lapped at the sand.

Back in the room, everyone was wondering what they were gonna do that night.

"OKAY, I HAVE AN IDEA!" Mira screeched loudly, getting everyone's attention, though nobody had been talking.

"KARAOKE NIGHT!" Lisanna cried, picking up her sister's idea.

Everyone turned to Lisanna.

"H-how did you do that?" Wendy asked, looking confused.

"Hm? Do what?" Lisanna inquired back, looking more puzzled than Wendy.

"Y-you read her mind.." Natsu muttered, looking more horrified than confused.

"Nevermind that!" Mira cried happily. "Karaoke, here Fairy Tail comes!" Lucy, Levy and Wendy groaned, trailing in the back, knowing that Mira was going to pull something on everyone and something was going to get destroyed.

As the fairies arrived, they were greeted by nobody, thank god.

"Who's going first?" Mira asked, looking around.

"Oh, I know!" Lisanna cried, smirking at Lucy. "Lucy can!"

She knew she couldn't back out now.

"Fine." she sighed, getting up on stage, choosing a song called 'Holiday.'

Some upbeat music started playing, and she carefully read the lyrics, singing along with them.

Say, hey!

Hear the sound of the falling rain

Coming down like an Armageddon flame (Hey!)

The shame

The ones who died without a name

She grinned, looking out at everyone, while continuing to sing.

Hear the dogs howling out of key

To a hymn called "Faith and Misery" (Hey!)

And bleed, the company lost the war today

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies

This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

On holiday

Hear the drum pounding out of time

Another protester has crossed the line (Hey!)

To find, the money's on the other side

Can I get another Amen? (Amen!)

There's a flag wrapped around a score of men (Hey!)

A gag, a plastic bag on a monument

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies

This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

On holiday

(Hey!)

(Say, hey!)

"The representative from California has the floor"

Zieg Heil to the president Gasman

Bombs away is your punishment

Pulverize the Eiffel towers

Who criticize your government

Bang bang goes the broken glass and

Kill all the fags that don't agree

Trials by fire, setting fire

Is not a way that's meant for me

Just cause (hey, hey, hey), just cause, because we're outlaws yeah!

By now, everyone had joined in, enjoying themselves.

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies

This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies

This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

This is our lives on holiday

Panting, Lucy finished the song, everyone continuing to sing, though it had ended and of course getting the words wrong. They sounded a bit like this:

Scratch that. They all sounded horrible. Lucy giggled, noticing Natsu not in the crowd. Then she was swept off her feet, and carried bridal-style off the stage. Gray whooped and cheered, attracting attention of other people. They shot looks at the famous wizards, pointing and gasping.

A little kid ran up to Natsu, who held Lucy in his arms, who promptly put her down to bend down to the little kid's height.

"Hello." The pinkette said, smiling at the little kid. "You are?" The kid gasped in astonishment, his cat-like green eyes widening at the prospect of talking to Natsu. The Natsu Dragneel. Lucy giggled at the cute kid, not being able to escape being Natsu was holding her by the waist, very tightly.

"I'm Eclipse!" Eclipse squeaked, looking between the two wizards, brows furrowed. "Are you two a couple?" He asked, being very inquisitive and curious for a young kid. Lucy blushed, but Natsu pulled her in closer, kissing her right on the lips.

"Yep." He smirked at the little kid, ruffling the kids hair with his rough hand. A tall girl came over, she couldn't have been older than twelve, but the magic power radiating off of her was enormous.

"Hello." Lucy said to the girl, sensing the power.

"Oh, hello!" she said in a cheerful tone, her semi-long brown hair shining in the light. Lucy faintly heard her guildmates singing another song, Bills or something. It went,

I got bills, I gotta pay

so I'm goin' work, work, work everyday

and Lucy didn't want to continue.

"I'm Kenya." The girl said with a smile, her periwinkle purple eyes twinkling happily. "Sorry if my little brother was bothering you."

"Oh, no no, he's fine! He's actually pretty cute!" Lucy laughed, noticing a pretty flower in her hair, matching her eye colour.

"Hey, do you two wanna meet our guild?" They both nodded, and the blonde (alongside the pinkette) walked over to the guild.

"Oi," Natsu started, glaring at Gajeel. "No bad words. We got kids' here." Gajeel grumbled something, but stayed neutral.

Kenya was really hitting it off, her little brother hanging out with Romeo, Laxus and Jellal, those three - now four - watching the funny karaoke party.

"So, Kenya. Do you use any magic?" Erza asked, eying the pretty girl.

"I do actually!" She said with a laugh, activating a spell, and making her clothes change to white, the edges of her short skirt and her t-shirt looking like they were burned a little, but red lined the burned looking bits. Pink softly blended the white and red, making her outfit look kind of cute.

"Requip? Takeover?" Erza asked once again, but she was uncertain. Did someone really wield the same magic as her? Or the Strauss family?

"Nope. Spirit slayer magic." Everyone looked at her. Lucy was looking at her with wide eyes. "Uhh.. you guys alright?" She asked, looking around worriedly.

After some explaining, Kenya was told about how Lucy had the magic, but no idea how to use it. She giggled at a pouting Lucy.

"I have all reason to believe I am to be blamed for this. Lucy, a while ago, I hit a blonde girl, who was you, with my flame spirit slayer magic. Though, your body must have absorbed it. Oh well, that's so cool! I can teach you, if you'd like!" Lucy smiled, enjoying the girls enthusiasm. This girl helped her achieve getting a magic that doesn't rely on others.

"I'd love that!"

The night carried on, many stupid songs being sang and played, and everyone went to bed happy. Especially Kenya and Eclipse.

The next day, a knock sounded on the door downstairs. Lucy, being the only one awake, answered it to see Kenya, without Eclipse.

"Oh hey, Lucy!" She said, smiling.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked, letting the girl in.

"Oh, I wanted to come say hi. Are you doing anything today?" Lucy shook her head. "Do you want to train then?" Lucy sparked up at training.

"Sure!" she replied, walking upstairs. She motioned for Kenya to follow her, and so she did. The pair walked up to Lucy's room, and the brown-haired girl paused, before following her in.

"I'm going to get ready, I'll be back soon. Make yourself comfortable." The blonde said, walking into the bathroom with towels and her clothes.

Kenya walked around the room, noticing one of the beds was messy and unmade. She sighed, going over and fixing it to perfection, her OCD over-riding her. She smiled at her work, noticing Lucy come out, fully dressed.

"Thanks!" she chirped, putting on shoes.

"We're going to focus on defensive spells today." Lucy nodded seriously, and the two headed out for a nearby park.

"Where's Luce?" Natsu asked the girls, standing in the doorway.

"Oh, Lu-cha said she was going training with that girl from last night. Kenya, I think her name was." Levy smiled at him. "She's such a sweet girl, she won't hurt Lucy." she added hastily, as Natsu looked angry.

"Oh, okay!" He said cheerily. "Any idea where they're at?" he said, smiling.

"Some park five minutes away from the resort. I think if you leave now, you can catch her." And with that, the fire dragon slayer was off.

"Fire spirit slayer: Fire screen!" Lucy cried, imagining the barrier of fire surrounding her, deflecting any attacks that would come her way. Natsu sat perched in a tree, watching his girlfriend in amusement. Deciding to test her, he blew fire out of his mouth, it deflecting off the shield of fire. She eventually let it fall, panting lightly. Natsu jumped down from his perch, smiling at Lucy.

"You were able to deflect my flame!" She jumped, and Kenya laughed.

"Ahh! Natsu!" She shrieked, being caught completely off-guard. Kenya smiled, having sensed the dragon slayer's presence, and seen his flames bounce off Lucy's shield. He whispered something in her ear, making her blush. Kenya had caught his words with extremely sensitive ears. He had said,

You and flames are pretty sexy, producing that reaction. He held her around the waist, delivering kisses to her neck, and Kenya sighed loudly.

"EXCUSE ME, LOVEBIRDS. WE WERE TRAINING." She said loudly, making them break apart instantly and blush. The brunette grinned. "It's fine. You two are a pretty cute couple. But please, spare the intimacy from my eyes."

She winked at Lucy, making her entire face go red, and she buried her face in Natsu's muffler. He smirked, hugging his girlfriend before releasing her.

"Go, learn. I'll be watching in case you need anything." She nodded, standing back in front of her instructor, Kenya. Suddenly the girl yelled out a spell,

"Heavenly spirit slayer: Heaven blast!" The spell caused a large blast of white light to be thrown at Lucy, and she had a second to react. Natsu stopped himself from saving Lucy, knowing full well she could herself.

"Fire spirit slayer: Fire screen!" She shouted just in time, the blast shimmering off her fire shield. She deactivated it, smiling.

"Hm. Okay. But you should probably learn a basic attack move, as well." Natsu smirked, wondering what his girlfriend could conjure up. "You can figure one out."

She thought for a moment, then Lucy smirked. "Fire spirit slayer: Fire winds!" This spell caused Lucy to blow out soft looking flames, that burned the grass on the ground, and Kenya countered the spell with Heavenly blast.

She smiled, noticing Lucy panting from power drain. Natsu jumped down, landing beside her. He picked her up bridal style, to which she promptly buried her face in his chest. He placed Lucy on a fallen tree stump, and went over to Kenya.

"Let's fight, Kenya!" He smiled, igniting his fists. She smiled.

"Very well."

"Fire dragon: roar!" She held her hand out, flames being drawn towards it and absorbed by her hand.

"You have some nice tasting flames, fire boy." She smirked, whispering her spell.

"Heavenly spirit slayer: Heaven's toll!" A bright white light formed between her hands, and before Natsu could move, the attack fired from her hands, striking him. It wasn't meant to cause him too much pain, just show she won. He groaned, standing up from the attack.

"Ow. You can pack a punch, Kena." Great. She already had a nickname.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment and a new nickname. Now let's get back, I'm sure your friends miss you."

The two trailed behind Kenya, stopping at some point completely as Natsu lightly pushed Lucy up against a tree to make out. Kenya stopped, looking back at the passionate scene.

"For fucks sakes. You can wait five minutes until we get back, but god damn you're impatient. Get a room, you two." She growled, walking faster, but Natsu and Lucy didn't follow. They stayed, making out against the tree.

Kenya made it back to the resort a full 10 minutes before the two lovebirds decided to show up. Kenya had disappeared to talk to Makarov about something, and when she returned she sported a purple guild mark on her left hand. She grinned at Lucy, flashing fangs she hadn't noticed before.

"I thought fangs were dragon slayers thing..?" she muttered, looking confused. Kenya shook her head, smiling.

"When I was little I had an obsession with fangs. Vampires, dragons, whatever. I loved them. So I did something idiotic and ended up with something pretty cool. Dont you think?" Kenya explained, shooting her a glance to agree.

"Yeah, sure." Lucy muttered, having the sinking feeling Mira was nearby.

Yep.

In her grasps was Natsu, and she was dragging him by the collar. He was choking, and Lucy stood up and took him from her graps.

"I assume you want to tell me something?" Mira grinned at her.

"Nalu babies." she whispered, before grabbing them both, dragging them upstairs then locking them in Lucy's room. The walls were soundproof, thank god.

Natsu looked awkwardly at Lucy.

"I'm not going to say no." she said, smirking at him. He gave a fanged grin back, before pouncing on the celestial spirit mage and trailing hot kisses down her body.

Master was making an announcement downstairs, something about movie night that night. Natsu could faintly hear him, choosing to ignore him more then anything. As the two finished their activities, they cuddled together on Lucy's bed, she falling asleep almost instantly. He sighed, looking at her.

 _I can protect you from anything, I swear._

 _But the one thing I can't protect you from is myself._


End file.
